White Lies
by EyesofGray
Summary: What started as a fun filled trip to visit her sister in the city, ends up becoming a tragedy. Twenty one year old Kagome suddenly discovers that her sister isn't the only one keeping secrets, but the government as well. At least the bodyguard is sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Good things happen to good people. Bad things happen to bad people. That was what Kagome Higurashi had been told her whole life. Some people called it Karma. Others called it fate.

Kagome called it a lie.

_**Eight hours earlier...**_

"Are you off the plane yet?" Kikyo Higurashi asked, glancing down at her watch. It was just now four o'clock. For once a plane decided to arrive on schedule.

"Yeah, just coming out of the gate. Do you see me?" Replied the voice of her younger sister.

Kikyo leaned over the railing of the small airport restaurant she was at and smiled. Raising her hand she waved enthusiastically down to her sibling who seemed to be struggling with her baggage.

"Yep! I'll be down in a second. Hey, hey! Be careful you almost fell on that guy!" She rolled her eyes. Sometimes Kagome could be so clumsy. Growing up, she was always having to keep an eye on her. Although, her sister was twenty one now it seemed that grace was still something she didn't posses.

"I did not!" Kagome shot back, her face flushing. "Though I wouldn't mind...look at that butt!" Her sister giggled on the other end. "What? I'm single. Get down here and help me!"

"Calm down Kagome. I"m almost there."

Within minutes the sisters were hugging and laughing. It had been six months since they had last seen each other. Kikyo had moved to the city a year ago after finishing college. She landed a great job with a major company in New York. After works for months, she was given a week off work. What better way to spend it than showing her sister around the Big Apple!

"Come on. I called us a cab." She said, grabbing one of Kagome's bags. "You're going to love my new place. My boss gave me a raise, so I decided it was time for an upgrade."

Kagome grinned, her brown eyes twinkling. "Does that mean we get to have a party?" Kikyo may act all clean cut, but every once in a while her sister would cut loose. "I say we invite some people over and play some beer pong!"

Kikyo laughed, her eyes flashing mischievously. "I think that could be arranged. Let's do it tomorrow night though, okay? I have somethings I have to do tonight. There's our cab!" Grabbing Kagome's hand, Kikyo took off running their cab.

_**Six hours later... **_

"Dinner was amazing! Who knew Manhattan had so many awesome places to eat? I'm so full!" Kagome sighed, settling into the over sized sofa in Kikyo's living room. "Thanks for buying too. You really didn't have to Kikyo."

Her sister laughed before handing a bowl of ice cream to Kagome. "Like you could have afforded it. I was feeling a little guilty for leaving you alone in the apartment while I was at work. Don't expect that every night you're here."

"Speaking of work, why did you have to go in? I thought you were off this week."

Kikyo sighed, scooping up a huge hunk of chocolate ice cream from her own bowl. "I forgot to finish something the other day. Mr. Naraku called me in a few hours before you arrived."

"Oh. I see." Kagome frowned, her eyes glancing down at the small chocolate mountain. "Do you like Naraku? Is he nice to you?"

It was subtle, but Kagome noticed the way her sister's eyes glassed over. Almost as if she were lost in thought. "He's my boss. It's a business relationship."

"Right. What do you do for him again?" She was being careful, but Kagome knew something was up. Kikyo never liked to talk about work. It was always a subject she commented on vaguely.

"I'm his secretary. I handle everything on the business end of his job. It's really boring. Hey, let's watch a movie!"

Kagome nodded slowly, deciding not to pry. Maybe it was just a boring job.

She stood and gathered the empty bowels before heading to the kitchen. "Pick something out. I'm going to wash these really fast." It was just strange the way she had looked. Maybe she didn't like her job after all?

A cool breeze hit the back of her neck and Kagome shivered. That was strange. Did Kikyo turn on the air? Turning around, Kagome set out to find the thermostat. She knew she saw it earlier when she arrived. Retracing her steps, she remembered it was beside the front door next to the security system pad lock. Heading in that direction, Kagome took note of the change in the air. It was cool, but humid almost as if it were coming...from...outside.

Why was the front door open?

"K-Kikyo...did you leave the front door open?"

She jumped hearing a crashing in the living room and fell back against the wall. Her heart slammed up into her throat. Adrenaline filled her veins now.

Someone was inside.

She scrambled to the kitchen, her hands shaking. Quietly opening what she hoped to be the knife drawer, she found a weapon. Clutching the butcher knife close to her chest, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

Her heart skipped a beat as the floor creaked behind her. She swallowed hard as fear wrapped its ghostly fingers around her stomach. Perspiration dotting her head, she reached up to cover her mouth to conceal her labored beathing.

_Take it slow, Kagome. _She told herself.

_Nice and easy. One. Two. Three._

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder.

_Kikyo!_

She gasped seeing her sister struggling toward her.

"Kikyo!" She immediately ran to her, dropping the knife. "Are you hurt—Oh my gosh! There's so much blood. We'll get you to a hospital! Don't worry!"

"Kagome, get out of here." Kikyo pleaded, her eyes full of pain and sorrow.

"I'm not leaving you! You're crazy! Kikyo-!"

"Behind you!"

Reaching up, Kikyo pulled her sister down to the ground as one of her bookcases were tossed into the wall. A huge crater now decorated the front hall of Kikyo's well furnished flat. Sheetrock and other debris littered the floor and the once wooden bookcase was in pieces.

Carefully, Kagome sat up, her eyes wide as she turned to see who could have thrown such a heavy object. That was when she smelled it. Foul and putrid. The smell of rotting meat. Her stomach rolled and she retched violently.

Regaining her composure, her eyes settled on a beast with glowing red eyes. He was shaped like a man with two legs and two arms. He had no flesh, but green dragon like scales covered his entire body. His hand had sharp talons that extended from each digit.

Kagome swallowed seeing blood on his right arm.

So, this was what attacked her sister. 

"W-what is that?" She whispered, her voice full of disbelief.

"Youkai." Kikyo answered sullenly.

Kagome shook her head. Those things weren't real! Just stories told to scare children at night. Right?

The beast screamed and charged at them, it's clawed appendages ready to tear them apart. Kikyo pushed Kagome out of the way. 

"Kikyo! NO!"

Getting to her feet, Kagome threw herself at the creature.

"Get away from her!"

A thunderous chuckle echoed throughout the house as the beast turned its attention to Kagome. "Do you challenge me, human?"

It wasn't until then that she noticed how thin the air had turned. Her fingers twitched and electricity shot up her arm, making the air around her crackle. Something was happening with her. She felt a surge of energy traveling through her blood. Hot and painful—powerful.

What was this? 

The creature didn't seem to notice. It reached for her, but Kagome flung up her hands in defense, shielding her face.

Time stopped and the floor hummed with vibration as a blinding pink light shot forth and engulfed the house. A shrill, blood curdling screech echoed throughout followed by the smell of burning flesh and bone. It was a smell Kagome would never forget.

And then the air was thick and humid again like the Amazon after a brief shower. Time was no longer frozen. The roar of traffic in down town Manhattan bounced off the wallsoblivious while Kagome stood stiff in the middle of a battle field.

The beast was dead.

Not questioning what had just happened, she hurried back over to her sister.

Kikyo was pale, and not moving. Her skin was cool to the touch. Black eyes starred dully up at the ceiling. Kagome blinked back tears as she held her older sister in her arms.

Kikyo smiled weakly. " Don't be scared, Kagome. Be strong. I need you to do something for me."

Kagome shook her head. Why did she have to talk like she was dying? She was going to be okay!

"What? Kikyo, we have to get you to a hospital." 

Her older sibling shook her head and handed her a USB. "My time is over. I know that. Take this to a man named Inuyasha. He'll know what to do with it. I'm glad I got to see you one last time."

"What? Kikyo you're not making sense!"

Kikyo shook her head and closed her eyes. Her smile never left her face.

"You'll understand soon, Kags. I love you."

And just like that, her sister was gone.

Just like that bad things happened to good people.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Taishou led a life with little routine. He couldn't help it. It wasn't in his nature to be predictable. He reasoned that life wasn't certain, so why should he be?

That's not to say he wasn't reliable or responsible.

He was a decorated veteran, highly involved in Black Ops during the Cold War and Desert Storm. He held the record for the most completed missions with two purple hearts and one bronze star to prove it. When he grew bored with the military, he switched to the FBI and was currently the top in his division.

The key to his success was the element of surprise. So, why change a good thing?

Despite his spite for normality, it never ceased to irk him when things didn't go as planned. Therefore, he wasn't completely unpredictable. In fact, it was the one thing his brother could rely on.

Which was why Director Sesshoumaru Taishou had chosen not to call him in when they found Kikyo Higurashi's body.

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru! How could you not call me about this?" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fist down on the smooth cherry wood desk. The name plate that rested on the surface rattled in protest to his outburst. "It's my case!"

Sesshoumaru, unfazed, leaned back in his chair. His hands folded neatly across his lap. "You're being taken off the case, Inuyasha. Your judgment has become compromised indefinitely."

His words were cold, but they had been spoken as if he were commenting on the weather. Stoic as ever. He never changed. If Inuyasha was the spawn of spontaneity, then Sesshoumaru was consistency's twin.

Inuyasha clenched his fist, his claws digging into the calloused flesh on his palm. He welcomed the pain though. It made him aware of his body and to the reality of the situation.

He had expected that he would be taken off the case, but not this soon. Not when he and Kikyo had been making so much progress. Sure, he had gone completely against policy when it came to Kikyo, but she wasn't like other humans. Somehow, during the course of things, she had become more than just a business arrangement. She was his friend.

"Is she really dead?" He already knew the answer, but he had to hear it again to believe it.

"Yes. We're waiting on an autopsy report. It was definitely youkai related though." Sesshoumaru replied, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He felt a migraine coming on. All the shouting his brother had been doing was really doing a number on his patience.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and his body felt the weight of grief. She had been so young for a human. So full of life. It wasn't fair! He'd make sure her death wasn't in vein.

"What kind of youkai? Did they find a corpse?" Maybe it was one of Naraku's guys? Had they discovered what Kikyo had been doing? Did she die because he wasn't careful enough?

His heart sank. If this was his fault...

"All we found was ash."

Inuyasha blinked. Ash? Was the youkai incinerated by something? But only something pure could cause that to happen. This just wasn't adding up. A factor was missing.

"Have the ashes been confirmed as youkai remains?" he asked, leaning against the wall of Sesshoumaru's office.

"You've been removed from the case, Inuyasha. I can't give you anymore information. Kouga has been assigned to it."

A low growl escaped Inuyasha's throat, his golden eyes narrowing. "The hell he has! You gave puny wolf this case? What the hell Sesshou-?"

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was pinned to the wall behind him. Sesshoumaru's powerful hand closed around his neck as he pushed his brother up the wall to dangle for his life.

"You will watch your tongue, halfbreed." The last word Sesshoumaru spoke with venom and Inuyasha winced. "This Sesshoumaru did what he felt was needed."

There was a pause as the two brothers stared at each other. It was quickly broken by the intercom on Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Director? It's Kagura on line one." It was Ayama, Sesshoumaru's secretary. "Should I ask her to call back?"

Slowly, Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha and the two broke apart.

"No, Ayame, I'll take the call." He resumed his position behind his desk once more, picking up a pen to jot down notes. Without so much as a glance upward, he gave Inuyasha his next orders."Get out of my office. Now."

Inuyasha gave him a one fingered salute before turning on his heel. He slammed the door behind him, startling the young secretary at the front desk. She scrambled after the numerous items that had fallen off her desk muttering to herself about how inconsiderate people could be. Ignoring her, he headed for the elevator.

"Bastard never changes," he muttered to himself.

Well, if Sesshoumaru wasn't going to help him, he knew someone that would. It might be tricky getting them to cooperate, but if he played his cards right, and brouht the right kind of leverage he may be able to strike a deal. A wolfish grin spread across his face before he stepped into the elevator.

"Where you headed?" asked the man already inside.

"Basement." Inuyasha stated, while the stranger reached for the correct button. He leaned his head back against the cool metal wall, allowing himself a moment to plan his next move. He would need to visit the morgue first. He could get a few of his questions answered there. The key was avoiding Kouga. The wolf probably already had Miroku working on a cause of death for both Kikyo and the youkai.

The chime sounded and Inuyasha stepped off the elevator immediately shuddering. It always creeped him out being down here. As if dead bodies weren't scary enough, he also had to deal with Miroku's weird ass. He was one of the few humans Inuyasha could tolerate. Not that Inuyasha was a social butterfly.

He approached the security door, giving a small wave at the man behind it. With a wide grin, the forensic doctor walked over to let him in.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he commented, pulling off his gloves and tossing them into the trash. "I guess Sesshoumaru finally broke the news to you."

Inuyasha glared. So, was he the only one who didn't know about this?

"Yeah, he did. Thanks, Miroku, for giving me a heads up."

"Whoa, take it easy. I just found out thirty minutes ago." Miroku stated defensively.

"You did? Oh. Right. Kouga was here." He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. Of course Kouga would go bragging about how he had gotten reassigned to one of the top cases. Damn wolf, always showing off.

"So, what's the prognosis?"

Miroku hesitated. This wasn't his case anymore. He really had no right to know.

"If Sesshoumaru finds out I gave you information-"

"You leave him to me. Sesshoumaru isn't going to find out."

Even so, Miroku knew this was a sensitive subject with his friend. Inuyasha trusted few and Kikyo had changed something in him. He wasn't the same person anymore since she stepped into the picture. He was more...human.

He deserved to know.

Miroku pivoted on his heel before marching over to the manila file on his examining table.

"Time of death was last night at 2230. Severe lacerations covering the thoracic region indicate that the victim died of hemorrhage." He paused to check Inuyasha's reaction. He couldn't really tell if he was upset or just thinking.

"In my professional opinion the lacerations were caused by talons. Much like that of a dragon demon. I'm waiting for the lab to confirm my theory though."

Inuyasha frowned, his eyes narrowing in question.

"You can't tell by looking at his ashes?"

Miroku laughed. "I'm good, but not that good. No, Rin is looking into it for me."

Inuyasha groaned. If anyone was going to give him trouble it was Rin. She got along fine with Inuyasha as long as Sesshoumaru wasn't brought up. The girl was completely smitten with the FBI director. She would never go against any of Sesshoumaru's orders. Not necessarily because he was her boss, but because she loved him.

This was really going to set him back. However, everyone had a weakness.

"Is there a vending machine on the second floor?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at his watch.

Miroku placed a finger to his lips as a thoughtful look crossed his handsome face.

"I do believe so. Wait, you're not going to bribe our dear Rin, are you?" he laughed when the hanyou gave a firm nod. "Well, good luck my friend. I'd love to see if she sells out her precious Sesshoumaru for some chocolate."

"Don't curse me, Miroku. Maybe hes pissed her off. She may love him, but she's a female. They all have their days."

"Touche. I'll give you a call later."

There was a reason why the lab was sound proof. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't to keep eavesdroppers from over hearing confidential conversations. Although, that was a bonus. No, it was to keep the loud heavy metal music from spilling into the halls and disturbing the other divisions.

It was a proven fact that music stimulated your mind and allowing you to process information faster. At least, that was what Rin West claimed. She was the head of the forensics lab at the FBI, holding doctorates from not one, but two prestigious universities.

She was also nineteen, goth, and held an infatuation with heavy metal music.

Which was why Inuyasha found it strange that she was listening to classical.

"Are you sick?" he asked, entering the lab.

Rin jumped and spun around to face him, her arms bracing herself against the computer desk. She smiled sheepishly, reaching up to push back a strand of ebony hair from porcelain face.

"Inuyasha! You scared me. I thought you were Sesshoumaru." She laughed at herself, turning back around to face her work. He rolled his eyes. Of course, she was expecting him.

"What's with the music, Rin?"

She sighed, defeat flickering through her eyes.

"I was trying to try some of Sesshoumaru's music. I thought maybe if I gave it a try, I might like it. Then we could have something to talk about other than work."

He lifted a brow. "Seriously? Rin, you really shouldn't force yourself to listen to this shit for his sake."

She sent a pout over her shoulder. "It really is awful, isn't it? I guess it can't be helped." Picking up her ipod, she changed the music to something a little more familiar.

"That's better," he said, enjoying the way the bass vibrated through his chest. "Metallica will never die."

"You're not supposed to be here, you know." Rin stated in a matter of fact tone. "Don't ask to see any evidence, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru-"

"Sesshoumaru," he cut in, reaching into his pocket, "doesn't have chocolate."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "You, sir, play dirty."

"It's an Almond Joy," he teased, waving it in front of her. He smirked when she took it, ripping open the paper and happily taking a bite. Hook, line, and sinker.

"What do you want to know?" She asked over a mouthful of coconut.

"What kind of demon was it and how was it incinerated?"

She swallowed before waving him over to her computer. "My computer matched the remains to that of a dragon youkai. It wasn't a smart one either. I found that the demon was scorched to death."

"By what?"

"By who, you mean. Or is it whom? Oh well, our mystery person is her!" She revealed, pointing to a woman on the screen. "Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo's younger sister. She had been staying the week with Kikyo and was at the house when the attack took place. It seems that she possesses the power of purification. Interesting, yes?"

Inuyasha took a step back. Kikyo had a sister? Was she still alive? Where was she now? Did Kouga know about her?

"Have they brought her in for questioning?"

Rin shook her head. "No, she's missing. Kouga and his team are out trying to find her. She fled the seen of the crime. Sesshoumaru thinks she's just scared. After all, she did just find out that youkai exist."

Now, it was making sense. But now that Kikyo was dead, Kagome would need protection. She was a witness and probably held vital information as to whether or not Naraku was on to them.

There was only one way to find out.

Find Kagome.

Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**White Lies**

**Chapter 3**

There were many things Naraku Onigumo expected to happen when he sent Renji on his way last night. However, his failure was not one of them.

While it was irritating that the dragon youkai hadn't managed to get the chip back, Naraku supposed it wasn't his fault. The beast never would have stood a chance against a priestess.

Sighing, the king pin leaned his head back against the sleek black leather chair and kicked his feet up onto his desk. His eyes traced the pattern on the ceiling, dancing over cracks and crevasses.

So, Kikyo had a sister.

He chuckled, his teeth flashing white in the dim light of his poorly lit office. Well, this certainly made things a little more interesting. Especially since the girl was a priestess. Normally, he'd be worried, but the girl was untrained. After the death of her sister, she was probably scared of herself more than anything.

Which was why he had every available youkai in New England looking for her. If he found her before Inuyasha did then he'd have the upper hand. He could play hero. He could rescue Kagome from this nightmare.

He smirked, folding his hands behind his head. It really was too easy.

"Sir?"

Naraku glanced at the door lazily. Why was it that he was always disturbed when he was in the middle of plotting out one of his wonderful schemes?

"Did you find her?" he asked, the black chair groaning as he adjusted himself once more.

"Not exactly, sir. We targeted the areas that we thought she would run to, but her parents house and dorm room were empty." Replied the youkai, his head bowed.

Naraku calmly stood and walked to the grand stretch of glass that served as his window. It really was a beautiful city. The lights illuminating against the black of the night was something majestic and powerful.

"Is that so? Shes better at covering her trail than I thought..." Just like her sister. Clever girl. Well, if looking for her wasn't going to get him anywhere, then he'd go about it a different way.

"Change of plans. Target Inuyasha Taishou." His eyes flashed as the name rolled off his tongue. He hated the halfbreed, but the dog demon was the best tracker this side of the Atlantic.

He smirked.

"Let the games begin."

8888888888888888888

Kikyo was dead.

No matter how many times she told herself that, Kagome couldn't seem to get it through her head. After hours of driving, she had replayed the scene in her head over and over again. Kikyo's black eyes staring back at her blank and empty.

She was gone.

A chill ran up her back and she shuddered, her hands tightening around the steering wheel. Then there was her strange new...ability or whatever the hell it was.

It freaked her out to know she had power like that; To know she could destroy something. She had tried to summon the energy again, but nothing happened.

Did it even happen? Had to imagined it all? Was this some nightmare she'd wake up from?

No. Not this time.

She had thought about going home, but something told her that it wasn't a good idea. These youkai were obviously out to kill. She was positive that they wanted the chip that Kikyo had passed to her during her last moments. Going home wasn't an options.

So, she ran.

Static over the radio drew her from her deep thought. She blinked before glancing at the sign on the side of the highway. She was entering a small town now. Good timing too because her gas light had started flashing about ten miles back. With a sigh, she turned on her blinker and made her way into the gas station that was just outside the exit.

She pulled up to the pump and shut off her car before getting out.

"Kagome?"

She jumped hearing her name being called and whirled around to see a familiar face. It took her a minuted but the name finally came to her.

"S-Sango?"

The tall, lean, bombshell nodded enthusiastically, her pony tail bobbing up and down. Without warning she wrapped her arms around Kagome, giving her a warm 's what Kagome loved about Sango. She was always so welcoming.

They had been childhood friends and kept in touch when Sango moved to the city. She was pursuing a modeling career and had become quite successful. It was no surprise to Kagome though, she always knew Sango was gorgeous.

They had planned to meet since Kagome was in town and Sango wasn't somewhere doing a shoot.

"Kagome! I missed you! What are you doing all the way out here?"

All the way out here? Oh right, she was somewhere in upper New England. Her mind raced, trying to put together a story in her head to tell her friend. Well, she couldn't really tell her what the real reason. Sango wasn't dumb at all and she'd smell a lie if Kagome made something up.

Here goes nothing.

"I came to surprise you!"

Sango smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "That's so sweet of you! How did you know I was in town? We weren't supposed to meet until Sunday."

Kagome said a silent prayer before turning to open her gas cap. "Yeah, well Kikyo had to go into work for a few days, so I took a guess and headed this way."

Sango seemed to be buying it.

"Well you're in luck. I'm free for the rest of the week. You know you're more than welcome to come stay with me at my place."

This was working out nicely. Perfectly. Now she had a place to hide. She hated using Sango like this, but she was so tired, and she really needed a place to sleep for the night. She'd leave as soon as she had a chance.

She couldn't endanger Sango.

"That would be great!"

"Awesome! Just follow behind my car. It's not far up the road."

"Alright," Kagome answered, seeing that her car was full. She put the cap on the gas tank and ran inside to pay. When she came back out, Sango's car was humming. Holding her breath, Kagome got inside her own car.

It was only for the night. They weren't in danger. It was okay.

With those thoughts, she let her foot hit the gas.

88888888888

There was something about being on a motorcycle that made you feel alive. Inuyasha couldn't compare it to any other feeling. The cold wind lapping at his face and his hair trailing behind him in a silver streak. This must have been what Batman felt like. Well, if he was Batman, then that must have been the joker chasing him.

The gray mustang had been following him for forty five minutes now. It had been subtle at first, keeping it's distance, but as soon as he had hit the highway, it was hot on his trail. Were they trying to make it noticeable, or were they just that stupid?

He smirked and gripped the handle bars as he sent his bike rocketing forward. He weaved in and out of traffic, disappearing behind a cloud of smoke.

They wanted him? They'd have to keep up.

888888888888

Sorry to end it there, but I wanted to get another chapter out to you guys before the weekend. I hope you enjoy! It's short and I promise it's getting close to when Kagome and Inuyasha will meet. Just hang in there!

Thanks,

Eyesof gray


	4. Chapter 4

**White Lies **

**Chapter 4**

There was something about a woman in red that demanded attention. It was a color that took courage to wear. Sure, it was attractive on a man, but on a woman it was a completely different story. Any woman could wear it, but if she really owned the color, she was everything it stood for.

She was sexy, bold, and dangerous. She was red.

And no one quite wore red like Kagura.

Miroku allowed his eyes to drag up and down the woman that was walking toward him. The click of her heels against the floor had drawn more than just his audience. Most of the office was watching the female District Attorney make her entrance.

The crimson dress she wore settled just above her knees. Long enough to maintain a professional aura and yet short enough to seduce a man's senses. The satin material clung to her like a second skin, hugging her hips and breast before hiding behind a sheik black suit jacket. Her head was held high with confidence as she strode past him, offering a knowing smirk as she passed the forensics doctor.

"Morning, doctor." She said smoothly.

Miroku shifted his weight and glanced down at his watch, pretending to care about the time.

"Lovely to see you, Ms. Kagura. Here to see Sesshoumaru?" he asked, looking her over again. She stopped and turned, catching him in the act. His eyes lingered a bit too much for her taste.

"Of course. Don't let Sesshoumaru catch you drooling over me, Miroku. He may not be as lenient as I."

Miroku chuckled, folding his arms. He challenged her with his stare. "My dear, I don't think he'd like hearing that you enjoyed my "drooling", as you delicately put it."

Her eyes narrowed, but her lips split in a smile as she stepped a little closer to him. "Is that a threat?"

Miroku wasn't dumb. He didn't have a death wish and he certainly didn't want to be killed by some female demon on a power trip.

"Of course not, Ms. Kagura."

She pulled back slowly, her face holding some amount of satisfaction. She didn't say another word to him, simply continued on her way to the Director's office. Miroku quickly turned to watch her leave, his face holding a grin.

She was a magnificent creature.

"M-Ms. Kagura, it's good to see you," Ayame stuttered, jumping up from her desk. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a pony tail and it swished back and forth with her hurried movement. "We weren't expecting you this early."

Kagura allowed her ruby eyes to settle over the female wolf demon briefly before marching past her.

Ayame's eyes widened dramatically as she scrambled from behind the desk over to the Director's office door. Kagura lifted a brow.

"Ayame, is there some reason why you're blocking me? I'm in no mood today-"

"Lord Taishou is in a meeting. A very important meeting. He's asked that I keep everyone out until he's done." Ayame interrupted. Her green eyes were hard, determined. Kagura had to smile at that. Maybe she did have some spunk after all.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him you said that." Not wasting anymore time, Kagura stepped around her and into Sesshoumaru's office, slamming the door behind her.

Ayame walked back over to her desk and sank down in a chair groaning. She buried her face in her palms. "Sesshoumaru is going to kill me..."

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"

Ayame blinked, uncovering her face to see her handsome fiance standing in front of her. His dark hair was tied back in a low pony tail and his blue eyes were locked onto hers. She inhaled slowly, allowing the scent of sandalwood to fill her senses. She shuddered. Man, was he sexy.

"Nothing. Kagura just walked in on Sesshoumaru during a very important meeting. He's probably going to fire me."

Kouga snorted, folding his arms over his chest. So, Kagura was here. He hated that bitch, but not nearly as much as Rin. He bit his lip. Poor girl was on her way up to see Sesshoumaru right now.

"Don't worry about it, Ayame. He's got way more to worry about than that meeting." Ayame looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice hopeful. Kouga nodded towards the elevator. Spinning around, Ayame spotted the small forensic scientist making her way over to their desk. "Oh my."

"Hey guys!" Rin smiled, waving to the couple. "What's up?" Her black and red platforms added a good foot to her height, but she walked on them with such ease.

"Nothing much, Rin. About to head in to talk to Sesshoumaru about the case. You?" Kouga was so carefree about this. Shouldn't he warn Rin about Kagura?

"Oh great! I have to see him about that too. Well, I mean it's related, but it has nothing to do with the evidence or anything." Kouga flashed her an uncertain look. She sighed. "I'll just have to explain in there. I don't know if I can say it-Seriously?"

Rin's attention was directed to the office door.

"Hello, Rin. It's sad to see your lab hasn't exploded and killed you yet." Kagura purred, glancing down at her red fingernail polish.

Rin glared, her white teeth flashing behind red painted lips. "And it's sad to see your plastic surgery hasn't eaten you up with cancer yet. Haven't your breast implants expired? Might want to check on that."

Kagura growled, but Rin didn't flinch.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru asked stepping out from his office. His face was stoic as ever, but his eyes were cold and hard. He had heard everything.

Rin smiled brightly. "Sesshoumaru! I was just commenting on Kagura's choice of cosmetic correction, but that's not why I'm here. I have something to tell you."

He nodded, motioning for her to follow him into the office.

"Oh Sesshou? Dinner tonight still?" Kagura asked, innocently. Rin shot her a murderous look.

"Not tonight. I have work to see to."

Rin grinned, her eyes sparkling.

Kagura huffed before stomping out of the office.

Sesshoumaru settled behind his desk, while Rin took the chair in front of him.

"So, maybe I could order take out tonight since you're working overtime. I am too, so I'll be here. Maybe Chinese? Oh you don't like Chinese...Pizza?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Rin, you wished to talk with this Sesshoumaru? I do hope it pertains some relevance."

Rin folded her hands across her lap and leaned back in her chair. How did she go about saying this?

"Okay, don't get mad."

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"Inuyasha called me a few hours ago. He wanted me to run some numbers he'd found in Kikyo's apartment through my system. I have them here." She reached into her lab coat and handed the folded piece of paper to him.

"After about an hour, my computer concluded that the first was the combination to a safe. A large safe. The second is the number of as bank account in Switzerland."

"Owned by who?" He asked, looking over the numbers.

"Naraku Onigumo. I checked his last several purchases, and what I found was quite interesting. He's been making purchases from the black market in Europe. He's buying up demons. He's building an army, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "Where is Inuyasha now?"

Rin bit her lower lip.

"He's looking for Kagome. I'm sure he's figured it out by now. Naraku wants her dead. She's standing in the way of his plan."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Tell Inuyasha he's been reassigned. His orders are to find Kagome and bring her to headquarters. We can't afford for her to be killed."

88888

After dodging traffic along the high way, Inuyasha finally lost his pursuers in Boston about an hour ago. It had been hard, but he'd never been caught before on that bike and he certainly wasn't stopping now.

He wasn't able to get a clear look at the men inside, but he'd gotten the license plate number when he'd pulled into an ally way and watched the car drive onward. He'd call Rin later and get her to run it for him.

They would catch up to him though and he'd have to figure out a way to not get caught.

Of course! Why didn't he think of it before?

Grinning he he hit the throttle and took off in the familiar direction. It was only about ten minutes outside the city, but that was far enough away. They would never look for him there.

Soon he was pulling up to a small house with a barn in the back. Killing the gas, he wheeled his bike into the barn and covered it with a drop cloth. He took off his helmet and headed to the back door. It was late and he hated to ring the door bell so he knocked.

"Who is it?" came a female voice from inside.

"An old friend." He replied, as the locks started to turn. He smiled when he saw his old partner at the door, her hair pulled back in a high pony tail and her pink night gown lopsided.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? You know I'm under cover!" she whispered, glancing around to make sure no one saw them.

"I'm sorry. I need a place to stay. Just for the night. Please?"

She sighed, planting her hands on her hips. She really was a babe when she was all dolled up.

"Fine."

He grinned.

"Thanks, Sango."

88888

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Please keep them coming in. They really do encourage me to write more. Until next time!

EyesofGray


	5. Chapter 5

White Lies

Chapter Five

After a long, trying day, Kagome had finally manged to settle down in the guest bedroom. Sango had insisted on her taking a long hot bath and Kagome was grateful. She desperately needed the comfort it would offer to her aching body. However, she knew it would do nothing for her racing mind.

Her body fell heavy against the mattress as she closed her eyes, letting exhaustion sink in. A content sigh escaped her lips as she turned on her side, snuggling up with a pillow on the bed. She had made some lame excuse to Sango so she could head to bed early, avoiding anymore lying.

"Sorry, Sango," she whispered out loud. Her friend had done nothing but help her, but all Kagome could think to do was keep as much distance between them as possible. It was best that she leave in the morning. Sango didn't need to get dragged into the mess that had already destroyed one life.

The groan of an engine drew Kagome from her thoughts and her heart jumped.

Someone was here.

Slowly, she sat up and walked over to the window. Through the darkness, she could make out a figure walking a motorcycle up the backyard to the barn. He came back out without the bike and started for the house. Alarm set in and adrenaline pumped through her veins sending a shock wave of electricity throughout her body.

It was time to run.

Grabbing her backpack, she reached inside for some clothes and threw them on. She didn't know if that guy was a friend of Sango's or what, but it was too convenient for him to show up now. Quietly she opened the bedroom door and started creeping down the staircase. She paused at the bottom, pressing her back against the wall. Hushed voices echoed from the kitchen and Kagome strained her ears trying to make out the muffled words.

"Sorry about this Sango, I-what's that smell?"

It was a young male voice that Kagome had never heard before.

"What smell? You can't just come in here insulting my house-" Sango was cut off by a low, animal like growl. Kagome shuddered at the sound, wrapping her arms around her body.

It definitely wasn't human.

"I know that scent..." His foot steps were getting closer to her hiding spot and Kagome held her breath.

"She's here."

That was her cue to leave. Biting her lower lip, she decided to make a run for it. She jumped down the remaining stairs and bolted around the corner, heading for the front door. Her shoes skid across the wood flooring as she dodged furniture in the living room. A lamp fell, shattering, but she didn't stop to look. Mentally she apologized to Sango as she crossed the foyer. Flinging open the front door, she sprinted onto the front lawn, ignoring the shouts from behind her.

If she kept running she could make it to the highway. There was a small forest on the other side that stretched for a good five or six miles. She'd could lose him in there.

Before she reached the street something hard slammed into her, knocking her forward onto the ground. She bit back a scream as rough hands turned her onto her back and pinned her down, preventing any further movement of her legs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

It was the same gruff male voice as before.

Kagome blinked, staring up into angry amber eyes. Hot breath fanned lightly against her face and the muscular frame of a man was pressed hard against her soft curves. Spiced musk teased her senses, and she inhaled deeply trying to place the unusual smell. A curtain of white hair spilled over the man's shoulders, blocking out the world around them. It was such an odd color, but it complimented him so well.

He was in one word, beautiful. But beauty was a deceiver.

Reality set in. Her heart started to race and she began to struggle, bucking wildly against her restraints.

"Let me go, you bastard! I'll kill you, damn it!" She threatened.

Surprised flashed briefly over his face before his face broke into a grin.

So, she had some spunk. That was different. It seemed that these two sisters were very different from each other.

He lowered his face down to hers and Kagome inhaled sharply at the challenge in his eyes. "As much as I'd love that, we have more important things to do. Like save your life."

She swallowed as he moved to get off of her, her eyes following his every movement. He reached down a hand to pull her up and she took it slowly. "I'm special agent Inuyasha Taishou, FBI. I've been sent to protect you and get you back to headquarters. You're not safe here."

Kagome raised a brow. FBI? What the hell did they have to do with this?

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to see Sango running up behind him.

"It's alright, Kags. He's telling the truth. Show her your badge, Inuyasha."

Wait, this was who she had been searching for? An agent?

"You're Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her eyes searching his. This was the man her sister had told her to find. This was the man who was supposed to help her. And he worked for the government?

"This isn't adding up. How the hell did you know Kikyo?" Kagome was tired, irritated, grieved and wanted some answers.

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off a headache. This girl was already grating on his nerves.

"We were friends, " He admitted, meeting her gaze . "She and I were working on something together. This isn't the place to discuss it. Let's go inside."

Kagome didn't hesitate to follow him back in the house.

Once inside, they all gathered at the kitchen table. Sango made tea while Kagome waited for Inuyasha to clear the air.

"There's really no easy way to say this, Kagome. Your sister was working with the FBI to uncover a man by the name of Naraku Onigumo."

"Kikyo's boss?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. She followed his every move, paying close attention to his private bank accounts and dealings with the black market. We knew Naraku was up to something, we just weren't sure what. Until now."

Kagome glanced down at her hands. "So, is that why Kikyo is dead? Is that who killed my sister?"

"I believe so. I think Kikyo finally got what she needed in order to put Naraku away and he killed her before she could do it."

It wasn't fair. Kikyo died because some evil person, or whatever the hell he was, didn't want to face the consequences of his actions. Where was the justice? Her sister should still be alive, wearing a medal for what all she went through to get that evidence. Instead, she was dead.

"Is Naraku a youkai ?"

Sango set a hot cup of tea in front of each of them before sitting next to Kagome. Inuyasha looked surprised by her question.

"He's what we call a hanyou," Sango explained. "He's a half demon."

Kagome lifted a brow. "We? Wait a minute, how do you know so much about all this, Sango?"

Sango shrugged, stirring her spoon around in her tea. "Well, it's a long story. Basically, I work with Inuyasha, just not in the same division. I'm an undercover agent now."

Sango? An agent? She was the hottest model in New England and she was an undercover agent? Kagome shook her head sitting back in her chair. "That's definitely news to me."

Inuyasha grinned. "We used to be partners. Only human I'd trust with my life."

"Human?" Kagome asked, sending him a questioning look.

He shifted in his seat,. "Yeah, I'm actually a hanyou too. I just work with the good guys." He reached up and removed a few hair pins from his hair that had been holding down two white dog ears. "See?"

Now, that was interesting.

"So, you're really one of them?" Kagome asked, completely mesmerized by the sudden display. She didn't know what to think about it. It was just incredible.

"If by "them" you mean a youkai, then, yes. Now, quit staring."

"Sorry." She murmured, looking away. "It's just not something I see every day."

"Right. Now, tell me about what you did to that youkai who attacked you and Kikyo."

Kagome glared, folding her arms over her chest. Like she really wanted to talk about how much of a freak she was in public. "No thanks."

Sango frowned. "Kagome, it's really important that we know. If you have the power we think you do, then you can stop Naraku from killing other innocents."

Kagome sighed. "The beast charged at me and I threw my hands up to block it. There was a bright light and the next thing I know the only thing left of him is a pile of ashes."

Inuyasha leaned forward in his chair, his eyes boring into her own. "Have you tried to do it again?"

Kagome lashed out. "Of course I have! Don't you think I want to know what the hell is going on? Don't you think I tried to see if it would happen again? I thought I imagined it all. I sound like I'm going freaking nuts here!"

Sango stood and wrapped her arms around Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kags. I know you're stressed and exhausted. He's not trying to upset you and neither am I. We want you safe and I'm glad we found you. I didn't know they were looking for you until Inuyasha showed up. It was lucky he stopped by too."

Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I need you to cooperate here. There is some serious shit about to go down if you don't."

Cooperate? Her sister was killed by some monster. She recently acquired some strange new power that she didn't know how to use. Her best friend was suddenly an agent and apparently the USA was in on t"youkai" thing. Oh, and lets not forget her new bodyguard is a hanyou.

_A very sexy hanyou._

Kagome blushed, shaking her head. That was not the point here!

Inuyasha watched the display of emotions dance across her face. He was a master at profiling, but this girl completely escaped him. He couldn't follow her at all..

"Kagome," he tried, drawing her attention. "This Naraku guy will kill you. You're the only thing standing in his way. Right now, youkai are a thing of legend. They hide among humans and live in peace. Naraku wants to end that and you are the only one who can stop him."

"No pressure right?" she joked, giving a nervous laugh. "Do you realize how crazy this all sounds?"

"Is it really so crazy? Kikyo is dead, Kagome. This isn't a joke or some crazy dream. This is reality. Youkai are real and Naraku wants you dead. That's what we're dealing with. You can choose to deal with this on your own or with my help. Now, what's it going to be?"

It was crazy. The whole thing, but Inuyasha was right. This was reality. She could either deal with it with him, or without him.

After weighing her options, her eyes drifted up to meet his. They both knew she wouldn't make it on her own. She was stubborn, but not that stubborn.

With a sigh, she sent Inuyasha a smile.

"Where do I sign up?"

8888888888888888888888888

Hey guys! So glad to have this out to you all. Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers. I love you all! Please keep the reviews coming. I'm hoping for ten more on this chapter. Inuyasha and Kagome finally meet! This is going to be a great story. I've already got most of it planned out. Let me know what you all think!

EyesofGray :)


End file.
